Once the Data has been Erased
by starzdoll
Summary: "Once the data has been erased, there is no way to recover it." No player character wants to see the blue screen that appears after pressing SELECT, UP, and B. Hibiki was no exception. Rated T for language. One-shot. Also my first fanfic ever.


**I only posted this because friends made me OTL eue;;;**

**This is my first Pokemon fanfic, and I'm not exactly proud of it. eue I know I suck.**

**…Try to enjoy? xD**

* * *

A boy gave a loud sigh.

"Man, I wish I EV trained this party. My Suicune and Entei are so screwed up."

His best friend laughed. "Dude, just reset it, then!"

The boy gave a puzzled look. "How do I do that?"

With a bored look, his friend asked, "You don't know? SELECT, UP, and B. Then you'll come to the reset screen."

"But what about all the pokemon I have already?"

"You have a crappy party anyway, just trash it."

The boy stared at his DSi. He'd had his HeartGold for a while now. It seemed a waste to throw away the party he was used to.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" his friend waved his arms in front of the boy.

The boy took a deep breath.

"I'll do it."

The SELECT, UP, and B buttons were pressed.

* * *

I brightened up as the game was turned on. I'd been out of action for a while, and was starting to get rather lonely. Maybe I would battle more gym leaders, or participate in a Pokélathon challenge. Maybe we'd even battle the Elite Four or Red. I waited in anticipation as the opening theme finished.

My eyes widened as the fingers of the player didn't press the A button as usual, but three different buttons; the SELECT, UP, and B.

Maybe the player was just messing around. However, those buttons gave me a bad feeling. I strained to remember what those buttons meant.

The blue screen told me all I needed to know.

"Erase the data?"

* * *

"Once the data has been erased, there is no way to recover it. Erase the data anyway?" the boy read.

The arrow was automatically at NO. The boy's finger rested on the UP button, but it didn't push.

* * *

I couldn't move or shout.

The arrow was still pointing at NO. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe I still had a chance to-

My thoughts were interrupted as the sound of an arrow moved upwards.

My eyes filled up with what should've been tears, but I wasn't programmed to cry. I wasn't supposed to. The storyline of HeartGold was supposed to end in the player succeeding. I wasn't supposed to be sad, or even speak.

There was no time to feel pitiful at the moment. My Pokemon- no, my best friends were in danger. My mother was at stake. Silver, Kotone, the gym leaders, the Elite Four, Red, the towns, even Team Rocket would be gone.

And so would I.

Everything would disappear.

Everything.

I screamed my first word.

* * *

"You're the one who told me to do this!" The boy cried at his friend.

Slightly shaken, the boy's friend claimed, "I didn't say anything!"

"What? I swear someone just yelled to stop or something..." Confused, the boy turned toward the DSi again. The player character was in the middle of the top screen, slightly vibrating. His friend came up behind him.

"That's strange. It's not supposed to do that."

"Really? The DSi is making funny noises as well."

"What the hell? Anyway, just press YES already!"

"But..."

"Fine, I'll do it for you!"

Nobody could stop the hand that came down on the A button.

* * *

Click.

What happened next didn't register in my mind.

* * *

The boy covered his ears.

"Why is it so loud?" Horrifying screams pierced his ears as he desperately tried to turn the volume off.

He wasn't sure what frightened him more; the screams themselves or the way they faded away.

* * *

New Bark Town. Gone.

Scratch that, the whole Johto region just vanished.

And there goes the Kanto region.

Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, and Clair. All eight gym leaders disappeared one by one.

Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Blaine, Green. Vanished in an instant.

There was no escape for the Elite Four.

Or Red.

Professor Oak and Elm slowly became nothing as well.

I couldn't feel Kotone's hand anymore. Silver's was gone too.

I reached to my mother, but she too was stolen from my sight.

My pokeballs were missing.

I was now standing in a field of nothingness.

* * *

The boy shook his head. This was fine, wasn't it? He could build a newer and stronger party after this. Besides, he wouldn't really need the game after Black and White came out.

The cries from his DSi told him otherwise.

* * *

My legs were disappearing. The pain was unbearable. No matter how loud I cried out, I wouldn't stop disappearing. Unlike the others, I was disappearing at a much slower rate. Slowly, my torso and my arms eventually vanished.

My voice cracked as I screamed the loudest I could.

* * *

"I change my mind!" the boy cried as he slammed the power switch off.

His best friend suddenly sat up. "Dude! Why'd you do that? It SAYS 'Don't turn the power button off' for a reason!"

"Crap!" The boy tried to restart his game.

* * *

I stopped disappearing.

Here…I was still here.

At least I thought I was. I was virtually nothing. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Hell, I couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Damn it!" The DSi was tossed to the floor.

The game had ceased to work.

* * *

I was here.

But no one else was.

Around me, there was nothing. Surrounding me was just a void.

Nothing but my mind was left.

I was stuck here forever.

* * *

"Damn you! You owe me a HeartGold!" the boy cried as he tossed the defective game in the trash.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But hey, at least it'll be like restarting. There's nothing left in that game anyway."

"…Maybe…"

* * *

…Why couldn't I have just disappeared?

**

* * *

Awww, poooor Hibiki. :[**

**I did this once. I shut the game off while resetting. When I tried to turn it on again, the data had already been erased, so yeah. But this also happened to a friend of mine. Her game never worked again. xD**

**Like I said, FIRST pokemon fanfic, so don't shoot me for suckage! D:**

**Review please~**


End file.
